No siempre podrás usar tu Varita, Primera Parte
You will not always use your wand Part 1 'ó '''No siempre podrás usar tu Varita, Primera Parte '''es el vigésimo quinto episodio de la cuarta temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, y el septuagésimo séptimo de la serie en general. Se estreno el 10 de noviembre de 2018. Es la primera parte del final de temporada. Sinopsis Jorgen le informa a Timmy, sus padrinos y sus amigos que no ha podido reparar la Gran Varita, justo cuando el mundo mágico es testigo de una importante y aterradora presencia. Trama ''El episodio comienza con una tarde en la casa de los Turner, donde se oye el sonido de un elfo. Se pasa a dentro de la casa, específicamente en la habitación de Timmy, donde aparece Cosmo convertido en elfo, pero enfocando solo su rostro. 'Cosmo: '¡Atrás caballero de la sonrisa perfecta!... La cámara se aleja mostrando detrás de Cosmo, un reino en miniatura con aspecto de "Reino Elfo", que tiene también banderas verdes alzadas. 'Cosmo: '¡O me obligarás a lanzar a todos mis batallones al ataque!, para que aprendas a no meterte con mis tesoros irlandeses, que, dicho sea de paso, ¡le robe a un duende! En eso Chester llega de un salto también convertido en elfo. 'Chester: '''Sí, así que rindanse si no quieren morir a manos de los elfos, los tramposos y despistados elfos, jeje. ''Se hace una transición a Timmy vestido de caballero, con Wanda como su caballo. 'Timmy: '''Ya veremos quien rie cuando yo, el caballero de la sonrisa perfecta, su corcel de la también sonrisa perfecta, y mi asistente y compañero, que también posee una sonrisa perfecta... ''A.J. aparece detrás de Timmy vestido de ayudante del caballero. 'A.J.: '¡Y ama la ciencia! 'Timmy: '...evite que tu reino de elfos siga robandole tesoros a duendes irlandeses y ataque reinos solo por diversión, y nunca por una razón en específico. 'Cosmo: '¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!, eso es lo que nos hace unos enemigos temibles para su reino, ¡dispara los cañones! Chester corre hacia el reino miniatura, y ve unos cañones, los cuales dispara, haciendo que salgan elfos irlandeses, que son disparados como bolas de fuego. 'Elfos irlandeses: '¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Timmy se sorprende al verlos 'Timmy: '''Mi fiel corcel, dale su merecido a esos elfos bolas de fuego '''Wanda: '¡A la orden!, es decir... Wanda hace sonidos de caballo y corre hacia los elfos irlandeses, a los que derriba en un instante con su cabeza, haciendo que caigan derrotados al suelo. Pero uno de los elfos se levanta. 'Elfo irlandes #1: '¡Esto no ha terminado! El elfo irlandes saca un arco y flecha y dispara la flecha hacia Timmy y Wanda, pero A.J. aparece de sorpresa con una soga en mano, saltando en un fondo celeste. 'A.J.: '''Mira como las cuerdas vencen a las flechas ''A.J. lanza la soga hacia la flecha, la cual amarra a esta misma de inmediato rapidamente, haciendo que caiga al suelo, lo que deja al elfo irlandes confundido. 'Elfo irlandes #1: '''Oigan, eso es trampa ''Wanda cabalga hacia el elfo y lo derriba, lo mismo que los demás elfos irlandeses, acercándose hacia Cosmo y Chester, quienes se asustan al verlos, para que luego Cosmo piense detenidamente y sonria. Entonces saca su varita y al alzarla haciendo que brille, hace aparecer una caldera con lava en su interior, para después hacer aparecer un cofre lleno de tesoros. Timmy y Wanda se horrorizan al ver eso, por lo que esta última se detiene. 'Timmy: '¿Que piensas hacer? 'Cosmo: '''Si nos detienen y evitan que ya no le hagamos daño a su reino, lanzaré uno de los tesoros que robamos de Irlanda a este caldero de lava ardiente. '''Chester: '¡Súper ardiente! A.J. llega corriendo y se detiene 'A.J.: '''No te atreverías '''Cosmo: '''Uh, es cierto, no me atrevería, o quizá...¡sí!, ¡jajajajajajajaaaa! ''Mientras Cosmo se rie, esta por lanzar el cofre al caldero, hasta que con una explosión aparece Jorgen. 'Jorgen: '¡Ya vi suficiente! Todos voltean confundidos, mientras Jorgen golpea el suelo con su varita, haciendo que el ambiente de la habitación vuelva a la normalidad, lo mismo que Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester y A.J., quienes se disgustan. 'Timmy, Chester y A.J.: '¡Jorgen! 'Jorgen: '''Lo siento chicos, pero necesito de su ayuda inmediatamente '''Wanda: '¿Que pasó?, ¿los anti-mágicos escaparon?, ¿los Pixies dominaron?, ¿el perro de tu vecino se comió tus flores? Jorgen acerca su cabeza a Wanda, gritándole. 'Jorgen: '¡NO TE BURLES DE MI! Jorgen se aleja, dejando a Wanda con el cabello estropeado, lo que hace que Cosmo se ria. 'Cosmo: '¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!, ¡te dejo con el pelo como de espantapájaros, jajajaja! Wanda enojada, sacude el cabello de Cosmo, haciendo que también quede con el cabello estropeado. 'Timmy: '¿Decías Jorgen? 'Jorgen: '''Lo que ocurrió es mucho peor que una escapada o una dominación mundial, y definitivamente no puede ser peor que el perro del vecino comiéndose mis flores, ¡vengan conmigo y se los explicaré! '''Timmy: '''Bueno, hemos tenido mucha acción esta mañana, así que... '''Chester: '¿¡Que importa!?, ¡vamos allá!, ¡quiero ver mas acción de la que suelo ver en casa! 'A.J.: '''Sí, ¿con acción te refieres a ver programas de camiones monstruos que se destrozan los unos a los otros sin hacer preguntas cierto? '''Chester: '¡Sí! 'A.J.: '''Estás mal amigo ''Jorgen golpea su varita nuevamente al suelo, haciendo que todos desaparezcan con una explosión mágica del cuarto de Timmy. Se cambia de escena al mundo mágico, mostrándose primero el letrero de bienvenida, y después dando paso a la sala de control, en donde aparecen los 6. 'Cosmo: '''Ay no, otra vez la sala de control, tengo malos recuerdos de este lugar, que solo me hacen pensar que tal vez debimos traer comida consigo. '''Wanda: '''No te equivocas descerebrado '''Timmy: '''Jorgen, ¿que fue lo que pasó aquí? '''Jorgen: '''Oh nada Timmy, lo que pasa es que, quiero que ustedes 5 le echen un vistazo al mundo mágico un momento, si fueran tan amables. ''Los 5 se miran entre sí confundidos. Entonces se ve a las hadas del mundo mágico (incluyendo el grupo conocido) paseando por este felizmente, mientras se oye una música melancolica. En eso Binky llega con un globo en mano. 'Binky: '¡Oigan tdos, veanme hacer un acto similar a April Fool! Binky hace un animal con el globo en mano, resultando este el mismo, lo que lo sorprende, haciendo que las hadas se rian de el, lo que lo enfada. En eso April Fool se acerca a Binky. 'April Fool: '''Tienes que estar demente para tratar de imitar mi estilo ''April Fool entonces hace ahora un animal con globos en mano, resultando este un elefante, lo que hace que las hadas aplaudan. Binky solo se frusta. 'Binky: '''Vaya, hasta el sabe hacer una jirafa ''Binky mira a April Fool, para después también aplaudir. Jorgen observa esto desde la sala de control, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa firme. Los 5 también lo observan. 'A.J.: '¿Si sabe Binky que ese es un elefante? 'Chester: '''Calla cerebrito '''Cosmo: '''Vaya, no había visto al mundo mágico tan feliz desde que fue el cumpleaños de Juandisimo el mes pasado '''Wanda: '''En el que le di una probada de su propia medicina al lanzarle su pastel en la cara '''Cosmo: '¡Jajajajajajaja!, esa si fue una bomba nena Cosmo y Wanda chocan los 5. Timmy observaba extrañado. 'Timmy: '''Jorgen, ¿porque quieres que veamos al mundo mágico en total felicidad? ''Jorgen entonces se lamenta 'Jorgen: '''Porque tal vez sea la última vez que este así Turner ''Jorgen entonces se da la vuelta y camina hacia un compartimiento de la sala de control. Los 5 notan esto. 'Wanda: '''Haber, ¿como es eso? ''Jorgen introduce unos codigos de ese compartimiento, haciendo que este se abra, dejando ver una luz resplandeciente, que hace que los 5 se tapen los ojos fastidiados, menos Timmy. 'Cosmo: '¡Ayyyy, ¿que es esa luz tan resplandeciente?! Jorgen entonces saca algo de ese compartimiento que no se deja ver, pero que a la vez, hace que la luz resplandeciente desaparezca. Timmy estaba perplejo aun, lo cual nota A.J. 'A.J.: '''Oh no, no se tapo los ojos, por lo que directamente quedo con conjuntivitis al ver una luz que pudo haberlo cegado por completo. ''Cosmo se acerca a Wanda, triste y desconsolado. 'Cosmo: '¡No, no a nuestro Timmy! Wanda deja caer a Cosmo al suelo. Timmy se frota los ojos, volviendo en sí. 'Timmy: '''Esa luz no me cego Cosmo, si no todo lo contrario, me hizo tener una mejor vista ''Jorgen se acerca a Timmy con lo que tiene en mano, lo cual aun no deja ver. 'Jorgen: '''Eso es porque aun con el poco poder que tiene, es capaz de otorgar poderes inigualables. '''Timmy: '''Espera, ¿exactamente que eso que tiene poco poder? ''Mientras Timmy habla, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester y A.J. se acercan a el confunfidos. Jorgen suspira de lamento. 'Jorgen: '''Esto... ''Jorgen deja ver lo que habia sacado del compartimiento, resultando ser...la Gran Varita partida aun en dos, dejando a los 5 asombrados. 'Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester y A.J.: '¿¡La Gran Varita!? 'Cosmo: '''Y aun resplandece ''Cosmo se desmaya de la impresión, dejando disgustada a Wanda. 'Wanda: '''Yo lo despierto ''Wanda baja hacia Cosmo. Mientras, Timmy se acerca a Jorgen, felizmente. 'Timmy: '''Pero...¡no puedo creerlo! ''La sonrisa de Timmy cambia a una cara de preocupación. 'Timmy: '¿Pero porque sigue partida en dos? A.J. se acerca a Timmy. 'A.J.: '''Sí, ya pasó mas o menos un año desde que se rompió en dos a causa de los Yugopotamianos, ¿como es que todavia no la has arreglado? '''Jorgen: '''Lo que pasa es que...lo he intentado, pero...algo dentro de ella, evita que... ''Jorgen se enfada, por lo que alza la varita destrozada. 'Jorgen: '¡PUEDA ARREGLARLA! Jorgen lanza la Gran Varita al suelo, haciendo que se destroze mas. En eso Cosmo aparece detrás de Jorgen, ya repuesto. 'Cosmo: '¡No Jorgen, no hagas eso, solo la empeorarás mas!, aunque por el lado bueno, harás que ya no me desmaye por su luz resplandeciente. Wanda se acerca a Cosmo 'Wanda: '''Sí Jorgen, recuerda que fue con esta arma con la que ganamos las batallas mas feroces, ya sea con los anti-mágicos...o con... ''Jorgen voltea a ver a Wanda 'Jorgen: '''Solo dilo ''Wanda se resiste, hasta que recapacita. 'Wanda: '...los Rock. Cosmo se sorprende, por lo que le tapa la boca a Wanda. 'Cosmo: '''Creí que habiamos prometido no volver a mencionar ese horroso apellido hasta que decidieramos cuando volver a tratarlo. '''Wanda (con la boca tapada): '''Pues Cosmo... ''Wanda le quita la mano a Cosmo de su boca. 'Wanda: '''Sí podemos volver a tratarlo '''Cosmo: '¡No!, ya lo tratamos tres veces, y una cuarta será nuestra perdición Cosmo se marea y cae al suelo. 'Timmy: '''Jorgen, ¿como es eso de que algo te impide reparar la Gran Varita? '''Jorgen: '''Bueno, he intentado repararla de muchos modos, con pegamento, con mis poderes y hasta con un poco del amor de Cupido, pero nada. ''Jorgen ve por el interior de los pedazos de la Gran Varita cuando los agarra. 'Jorgen: '''Y lo que sea que enmane en la Gran Varita debe ser una magia muy poderosa que impide que pueda repararla. '''Wanda: '''Pero eso es porque la Gran Varita posee quizá la magia mas poderosa que exista en el mundo mágico, y que de echo...soy creadora del mismo. ''Timmy se sorprende 'Timmy: '¿¡Que!? Chester y A.J. se ponen junto a Timmy, sorprendiéndose también. 'Chester y A.J.: '¿¡Que!? Cosmo se sorprende también. 'Cosmo: '¿¡Que?! En eso las hadas del mundo mágico se ponen contra las ventanas de la sala de control, sorprendiéndose también. 'Hadas del mundo mágico: '¿¡Que!? Se pasa a un charco en el que aparece una rana sentada en una hoja, la cual luego voltea sorprendida también, mientras un texto rojo aparece debajo de ella, el cual dice: 'Rana mágica (subtitulo): '¿Que? Volvemos a la sala de control. 'Juandisimo: '¿¡Como fue que nunca nos dijiste eso amor mio!? 'Cupido: '''Creimos que Jorgen fue el creador de la poderosa magia que enmana en la Gran Varita '''Binky: '''Sí, el echo de que tu la hicieras, sería raro y un poco ilógico, ya que tu magia es menos poderosa que la de Jorgen. ''Las hadas miran enojadas a Binky, quien sonrie nerviosamente. 'Wanda: '''No chicos, Binky tiene razón, mi magia era menos poderosa que la de Jorgen...pero esa magia y la suya fue la que nos hizo crear ese increíble poder que enmana en la varita hoy en día. ''En eso se pasa a un flashback, en el que se muestra un mundo mágico antiguo, mientras se oye música medieval. Un texto rojo aparece en el cual esta escrito: '''HACE 9000 AÑOS El texto se desvanece y se pasa a este mundo mágico medieval, en el que pasamos a una habitación, en la que se esta construyendo una varita, pues se puede ver esta misma en una mesa, y siendo martillada por alguien, que resulta ser Jorgen, que estaba vestido como los de esa epoca, sudando en exceso, pero manteniéndose firme. Mientras hace su acción, se oye a Wanda en off. Wanda (voz en off): 'Durante aquel tiempo, antes de que se creará la fábrica en donde hariamos nuestras varitas, los seres mágicos construían sus artefactos ellos mismos, siendo Jorgen, uno de los pioneros en ese entonces. ''Jorgen sigue martillando su varita, hasta terminar, para después lanzarlo fuera de escena y agarrar su varita, la cual aprecia felizmente. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Y para que esas varitas echas, tuvieran un poder mas allá de los limites, los seres mágicos solian pasarle toda su magia a las varitas, para que estas tuvieran su poder. ''Mientras Wanda habla en off, Jorgen pone la varita a un lado y entonces lanza un gran poder de su mano derecha hacia esta, haciendo que sea afectada por un aura marron, que hace que se vea como un medidor de energía, el cual empieza a subir hasta llegar a la punta, quedando con una luz resplandeciente, que sorprende a Jorgen. Entonces la luz desaparece, mientras Jorgen se acerca a su varita y la agarra, decidido. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Con la varita llena de su poder, el ser mágico podía tener mas poder que antes y hasta hacer cosas, que no podía hacer cuando no tenía una en mano. ''Mientras Wanda sigue hablando en off, Jorgen empieza a apuntar a varios lugares de su habitación con su varita, disparando a estos mismos con ella, cuyos disparos esparcen una gran energía. En eso Jorgen dispara a un jarrón de esa habitación, el cual se destruye al instante, sorprendiéndolo. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Bueno, casi ''Jorgen sonrie nerviosamente. Se cambia de escena a Jorgen saliendo de esa habitación, observando su mundo mágico medieval, en el que ve a varias hadas disparando con poderes de sus manos locamente, lo cual lo disgusta un poco. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Al haber descubierto esa nueva tactica, quería que sus subditos, o aprendices, la practicaran también, pero por alguna razón, todos aun querían poder dentro de ellos. ''Mientras Wanda habla en off, Jorgen camina hacia las hadas que pasean por el mundo medieval, tratando de convencerlos en integrar su poder a sus varitas (en mudo dado a la narración de Wanda), a lo cual ellos se niegan, negando con sus cabezas, para después irse felizmente. Jorgen solo pone una cara de disgusto y se va caminando aun por el mundo medieval. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Paso días intentando que sus aprendices aprendieran esas tacticas que podrían servirles de mucha utilidad en el futuro, pero cuanto mas intentaba, mas era rechazado. ''Mientras Wanda habla en off, se ve a Jorgen hablando con mas hadas del mundo medieval, intentando convencerlas, pero estas se niegan, lanzándose poderes los unos a los otros, sufriendo incluso descargas electricas, pero que no parecen importarles, haciendo que se rian y se vayan de escena. Jorgen gruñe enojadamente, para después irse de escena enfadado. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Y con eso, parecía que nadie quería transferir su poder a una varita...nadie, excepto una. '''Cosmo (voz en off): '''Y ahí es donde entrás tú, ¿no? '''Wanda (voz en off): '''Sí Cosmo ''Mientras Cosmo y Wanda hablan en off, se ve a Jorgen caminando por su mundo, con su varita en mano, y aun con una mirada enojada, hasta que se asombra al ver a una Wanda joven (de 6 años apróximadamente) haciendo volteretas fallidas que la hacen caer. Jorgen sonrie al verla, por lo que corre hacia ella y se agacha. 'Jorgen: '''Hola pequeña ''Wanda mira a Jorgen sorprendida. 'Wanda (de 6 años): '''Oh, es usted, el hada que va corriendo como loca tratando de convencer a las hadas de su mundo que transferir su magia a una varita esta bien. '''Jorgen: '''Es porque esta bien, pero al parecer nadie quiere creerlo. '''Wanda (de 6 años): '''Bueno... ''Wanda se levanta y mira a Jorgen 'Wanda (de 6 años): '''Yo lo creo ''Jorgen se sorprende al oirla, por lo que sonrie. 'Wanda (de 6 años): '''De echo, hice mi propia varita en caso de que usted viniera hacia mi ''Wanda saca una varita de juguete, la cual sorprende a Jorgen, pero lo hace sonreir nuevamente, y decidido. Se cambia de escena a Wanda y Jorgen en la habitación de este último, poniendo la varita de esta primera en posición. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''De esa manera, empece a practicar a como lanzar el poder que tenía a mi varita para hacer que esta tuviera un poder similar al mio, y siendo muy infante en ese entonces, diría que era un reto para mi hacer eso. ''Mientras Wanda habla en off, su versión de 6 años intenta lanzar su magia a su varita, pero solo lanza un poco de este mismo, lo cual la deja confundida. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Pero Jorgen vio grandeza en mi, así que pase días intentándolo, mientras el hacía varitas para los mágicos que le dieron la espalda. ''Mientras Wanda habla en off, se ve a su versión de 6 años aun tratando de lanzar poder de sus manos hacia su varita, lanzando aun solo un poco de ella. Mientras que Jorgen hace mas varitas a raiz de martillazos y otras cosas como el mango y la estrella. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Los días pasaron y aun no era capaz de lanzar un gran poder de mi... ''Se ve a Wanda de 6 años deprimida, observando su varita 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Y el poco poder que le había lanzado a mi varita no era lo suficiente para hacer que este tuviera un gran poder. ''Wanda de 6 años se lamenta. Pero Jorgen se acerca a ella. 'Jorgen: '''Oye, no te sientas mal por no poder lanzar un gran poder de tí para hacer de tu varita un arma poderosa '''Wanda (de 6 años): '''Pero...quiero tener un gran poder como el tuyo, para ser un ser mágico...como tú. '''Jorgen: '¿Oh?, jajajajaja, pequeña, con el poder que enmana en tí, ya eres una verdadera ser mágica, nunca tienes que dudar de eso. Wanda mira a Jorgen felizmente 'Jorgen: '''Además, ¿que te parece si te echo una mano? ''Jorgen lanza un gran poder de su mano, hacia su varita, el cual hace que esa varita de juguete se eleve y enmane un poder celeste, que sorprende a Jorgen y a Wanda. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''El poco poder que enmanaba en mi, como el gran poder que enmanaba en Jorgen, dio como resultado que esa varita de juguete tuviese un poder incluso mayor que el nuestro, resultando en una fusión de ambos, creando una magia relativamente poderosa. ''Mientras Wanda habla en off, se ve como la varita sigue enmanando un poder celeste que alumbra la habitación, y termina alumbrando también el mundo medieval, sorprendiendo a las hadas. Volvemos a la habitación, donde la varita de juguete de Wanda deja de enmanar un poder para después descender lentamente al suelo, hasta que Wanda se acerca rápidamente a ella, cayendo en sus manos. Ella queda perpleja observando su varita. 'Wanda (de 6 años): '¿Que fue ese increíble poder? Jorgen se acerca a Wanda 'Jorgen: '''Uno que debio fusionarse con el tuyo, creando una magia increíblemente poderosa que enmana en tu varita, y la hace...quizá...mas poderosa que la mia. ''Wanda queda asombrada, para después sonreir felizmente. 'Wanda (de 6 años): '''Hmm, tal vez con esa gran explosión de poder los mágicos que te rechazaron querrán aprender ahora contigo. ''Se oye un golpeteo que sorprende a Wanda y Jorgen, haciendo que este último se acerque a su puerta y la abra, viendo que eran una horda de seres mágicos. 'Ser mágico #1: '''Lamentamos haberle dado la espalda antes '''Ser mágico #2: '¡Ahora si queremos aprender de usted! Los seres mágicos empiezan a hablar entre sí, sorprendiendo a Jorgen, haciendo que el quede con cara indiferente, para después gritarles. 'Jorgen: '¡SOLO LANZEN PODER DE SUS DEBILUCHOS CUERPOS A SUS VARITAS, NI QUE FUERA TAN DÍFICIL! Jorgen se sorprende, para después quedar perplejo y sonreir decidamente y cruzar los brazos. 'Jorgen: '''Lo que quise decir fue...si es díficil. ''Las hadas se miran entre sí sonrientes. Entonces se pasa a un montaje de entrenamiento de los seres mágicos con sus varitas en posición, lanzando poder de sus manos, pero en menor medida. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Así, los seres mágicos empezaron a practicar a lanzar poderes de sus manos a sus varitas, para que estas tuvieran su magia, diría que fueron ardos días de entrenamiento, e incluso yo llegue a ser su tutora. ''La Wanda de 6 años se acerca a las hadas en entrenamiento. 'Wanda (de 6 años): '¡Vamos seres mágicos, deben demostrar que son capaces de lanzar poderes de sus debiluchos cuerpos, tal como yo lo hice aunque fuera en menor medida! Entonces las hadas empiezan a lanzar mas poder de sus manos a sus varitas, las cuales empiezan a enmanarse de poder resplandeciente, lo que alegra a los seres mágicos, y complace a Jorgen. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Fue así como los seres mágicos se dieron cuenta de que si querian ser mas poderosos, tenían que lanzar su propio poder a sus varitas para tener un poder aun mayor que el que tenían. ''En eso se ve a los sres mágicos medievales, lanzando poderes de sus varitas hacia distintos lados de la habitación de Jorgen, hasta que una dispara por accidente a otro jarrón. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Aunque tenían que tener cuidado con ese poder. ''Jorgen mira enojado al hada, quien sonrie nerviosamente. Se cambia de escena a los seres mágicos saliendo de la habitación de Jorgen, volando por el mundo medieval, lanzando poderes de sus varitas felizmente, incluso los unos a los otros, pero a la vez, haciendo que ese mundo medieval sea mas medieval y colorido. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Así, los seres mágicos aprendieron que incluso con una varita pueden enmanar grandes poderes, incluso mas que los que pueden enmanar desde sus manos. ''Jorgen observa esto felizmente desde su habitación, hasta pensar detenidamente y chasquear los dedos sonriente. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Pero es entonces cuando a Jorgen se le ocurrió lanzar un poder aun mas grande que el que enmanaba en ese entonces a un aparato que podría revolucionar al mundo mágico. ''Mientras Wanda habla en off, Jorgen corre de su habitación, lo cual sorprende a la Wanda de 6 años, que aun tenía su varita de juguete. Se cambia a otra habitación secreta, en la que esta Jorgen creando una varita mas grande que la suya, sudando nuevamente, pero manteniéndose firme. Wanda de 6 años, llega sorpresivamente, y curiosa. 'Wanda (de 6 años): '''Jorgen... ''Jorgen se sorprende, por lo que voltea a ver a Wanda. 'Jorgen: '¡Oye, ¿no sabes la política de tocar?! 'Wanda (de 6 años): '''No sabía que tenías otro cuarto, además, intente tocar pero tenía un extraño poder que la impedia ser tocada...pero no ser abierta. '''Jorgen: '¡Ahhhhhh!, esta bien, me atrapaste, estoy creando un nuevo aparato con el cual poder hacer que mi magia sea mas útil. 'Wanda (de 6 años): '¿Que clase de aparato? 'Jorgen: '''Uno que pueda necesitar de tu magia ''Wanda se sorprende, por lo que se acerca a Jorgen y se asombra al ver el prototipo de la Gran Varita. 'Jorgen: '''Lo he estado pensando...¿y que pasa si nuestro mundo es amenazado por poderosas entidades que quieran destruirlo?, nuestros seres mágicos no podrían hacer algo para detenerlos, mas allá de lanzar grandes poderes de sus varitas. '''Wanda (de 6 años): '¿Y...lo que construyes nos ayudará a sobrevivir de esas entidades y poder derrotarlas? 'Jorgen: '''Mas que hacernos sobrevivir y poder derrotarlas...quizá nos haga invencibles contra ellas. ''Wanda se sorprende 'Jorgen: '''Y creo...que necesitaría mas de una sola magia para poder hacer que este aparato tenga la magia suficiente para poder ser invencible. '''Wanda (de 6 años): '¿Que clase de magia? 'Jorgen: '''La mas poderosa que exista en el mundo mágico ''Wanda se sorprende nuevamente, por lo que mira sus manos, mientras Jorgen la observa sonriente y acentando con la cabeza. Wanda sonrie felizmente y decidida. Por lo que ambos lanzan poderes a la varita, haciendo que esta sea afectada por un aura amarilla. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''El poder de la Gran Varita solo podía ser invencible si dos magias poderosas se juntaban creando una mas poderosa que las dos juntas... ''Entonces la varita se eleva, dejando enmanar un increíble poder amarillo que sorprende a Jorgen y Wanda. La varita termina lanzando un gran poder amarillento que cubre al mundo mágico, sorprendiendo a las hadas, y haciendo que se cubran los ojos, pero algunos quedan perplejos observándo el poder, que hace que sus ojos queden en llamas. 'Wanda (voz en off): '''Y entonces fue así como se creo... ''Volvemos a la habitación, donde la varita cae lentamente al suelo una vez su poder se desvanece. Jorgen corre a la varita y la agarra. 'Jorgen: '''Oh...por...dios ''Wanda se acerca a Jorgen 'Wanda (de 6 años): '¿Que fue ese gran poder que salio de la varita? 'Jorgen: '''Uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder acabar con un ejercito de entidades poderosas entero, uno que fue echo por mi...y por tí. ''Wanda queda perpleja al oir eso. 'Jorgen: '''Y uno que marcará un antes y un después en este mundo medieval ''Jorgen baja la varita y Wanda la agarra también. 'Wanda: '¿Y como llamaremos a este gran aparato? Jorgen cierra los ojos felizmente 'Jorgen y Wanda (voz en off): '''La Gran Varita ''Se oye una música inspiradora, para que luego aparezca Yolanda Fairywinkle de joven de sorpresa en la habitación. 'Sra. Fairywinkle (Yolanda) (joven): '¡Wanda, ¿que fue ese increíble poder que salio de esta habitación en la que estabas con ese extraño fortachón?! 'Wanda (de 6 años): '''Mamá, no arruines este momento de felicidad '''Sra. Fairywinkle (Yolanda) (joven): '''Oh, ¿quieres un momento de felicidad?, te daré un momento de felicidad, el cual es yo haciendo que me des una explicación. '''Wanda (de 6 años): '''Solo creamos un aparato que hará que este mundo sea mas...refloreciente. ''Mientras Wanda habla, se ve como la cámara nfoca a la Gran Varita siendo sostenida por ella y Jorgen, quienes la alzan, haciendo que la música de inspiración vuelva a oirse. Entonces se termina el flashback, volviendo a la sala de control de Jorgen, con todos (menos Jorgen) sorprendidos, incluyendo los seres mágicos, que se encontraban dentro de la sala. 'Todos (menos Jorgen y Wanda): '¡Wooow! 'Wanda: '''Sí, wow '''Binky: '¿Como nunca me dijiste sobre eso Jorgen?, creí que eramos mejores amigos 'Jorgen: '''Somos amigos Binky, pero no los "mejores" '''Binky: '¡Pues algun día los seremos en cuanto aprenda a hacer animales de globo! 'April Fool: '''Eso si no fallas en el intento, jejeje '''Chester: '''Wow, no puedo creer que Jorgen y Wanda fueran responsables al mismo tiempo de la creación de la primera Gran Varita. '''Cosmo: '''Mas el echo de que usarán la fusión de sus poderes mágicos para hacer que la magia que enmanará en la varita fuera lo suficientemente poderosa. '''A.J.: '''Fusión, siempre siendo capaz de crear cosas increíbles '''Chester: '''Calla cerebrito '''Timmy: '¡Espera!, hay algo que no cuadra, y eso es, ¿la posterior Gran Varita que crearon en la fábrica necesito también de su magia fusionada? 'Wanda: '''Mmm, digamos que sí Timmy '''Jorgen: '''Pero en ese caso fue el poder de casi todos los seres mágicos el que se fusiono para poder crearla, y desde entonces, a veces se necesitaba de una o mas varitas para que esta se activará, como aquella vez que Magic Rock Jr. la usó. ''Timmy queda confundido al oir eso 'Wanda: '''Pero ahora, parece que ese poder ha impedido que sea reeconstruida '''Jorgen: '''Lo que hace que sea imposible repararla ''En eso el Hada de los Dientes se acerque a Jorgen 'Hada de los Dientes: '''Oh, descuida Jorgensito, aun puedes reparar esa varita, sin mencionar que tienes suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. ''En eso se oye una voz profunda. 'Voz profunda: '''No exactamente ''Todos se sorprenden y se asustan 'Timmy: '¡Conozco esa voz! En eso ocurre un temblor que hace que todos caigan. En eso las pantallas y televisores del mundo mágico empiezan a estar en estática, lo que hace que las hadas de la sala de control salgan, incluyendo el grupo conocido. En eso esas pantallas y televisores emiten sonidos fuertes, que hace que las hadas se asusten y se tapen los oidos, para después volar despavoridos por el mundo mágico, mientras una risa malvada se oye. Timmy, sus padrinos, sus amigos y Jorgen salen del cuarto de control, sorprendidos y asustados. 'A.J.: '¿Pero que esta sucediendo? 'Chester: '''Pues sea lo que sucede, ¡no debe ser bueno! ''Las pantallas siguen en estática, así como los televisores, a medida que se oye también una risa malvada, que hace que todas las hadas se asusten mas y vuelan despavoridas. Los 6 solo se tapan los oidos al oir esa risa. 'Wanda: '¡¿Que es esa risa?! 'Cosmo: '¡Pues sea de quien sea, esperemos no sea de un loco maniatico que quiera acabar con el mundo mágico sin ninguna razón en partícular! En eso la voz profunda se vuelve a oir. 'Voz profunda: '¡Tengo muchas razones para acabar con su patético mundo, muchaaaaas, jajajajajajajajaaaaa! Todos se sorprenden, al igual que las hadas que se detienen. 'Cupido: '¡Turner tiene razón, yo también conozco esa voz! 'Binky: '¡Yo también la conozco! 'Juandisimo: '¡Y yo! 'Hada de los Dientes: '¡Y yo! 'Mama Cosma: '¡Y yo! 'April Fool: '¿Quien yo? 'Cupido, Binky, Juandisimo, Hada de los Dientes y Mama Cosma: '¡Ahora no! En eso la voz profunda dice lo siguiente: 'Voz profunda: '¡Atención mundo mágico, el hada mas poderosa del universo quiere mandarles un mensaje! Todos se sorprenden nuevamente 'Timmy: '''Espera, ¿el hada mas poderosa del universo?, ¿no será...? ''Las pantallas y televisores dejan de estar en estática, revelando que la persona que estaba provocando tanto alboroto era...Magic Rock Sr. 'Magic Rock Sr.: '''Así es niño...soy yo ''Todos quedan palidos al verlo. 'Todos: '¡MAGIC ROCK SR.! Jorgen estaba palido, al punto que un ojo se le sacudia, pero luego se enfada y golpea la ventana de su cuarto de control, destrozándola, para después mirar a las pantalals. 'Jorgen: '¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!? 'Magic Rock Sr.: '¿Porque no lo averiguas en el lugar en donde creaste la primera Gran Varita? Jorgen se sorprende, por lo que corre al cuarto de control, entrando a el, lo que sorprende a los 5. 'Cosmo: '¡Jorgen, espera, ¿a donde vas?! Cosmo y Wanda entran al cuarto 'Chester: '¡Regresa, ¿que hace el aquí?! 'A.J.: '¡Se lo va a explicar cuando este en ese cuarto! Mientras Chester y A.J. hablan, corren al cuarto y entran a este, quedando solo Timmy, quien voltea para ver a Magic Rock Sr. en las pantallas y televisores, quien sonrie malvadamente. Timmy lo mira con un rostro de enfado, para después correr al cuarto de control y entrar a el. La cámara hace enfoque a Magic Rock Sr., quien sigue sonriendo malvadamente, para luego dar paso a su guarida, donde esta el sentado en su trono, con su padre a su costado. 'Sr. Rock: '¿Se puede saber porque decidiste planear este plan ahora y no cuando tuviste tu oportunidad? 'Magic Rock Sr.: '''Porque... ''Magic Rock Sr. saca su varita azul. 'Magic Rock Sr.: '...quería esperar pacientemente el momento perfecto para planificarlo... Magic mira su varita aun con su sonrisa malvada, para después mirar a través de ella, a las hadas del mundo mágico en estado de shock. 'Magic Rock Sr.: '''Jejejejeje, es hora de comenzar... ''La cámara hace enfoque a los ojos furiosos de Magic Rock Sr. 'Magic Rock Sr. (voz): '...la diversión La pantalla se oscurece hasta quedar en negro, para que luego un texto en color blanco aparezca, en el cual esta escrito: '''ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ El texto se desvanece, mientras se oye música de suspenso. '-Fin del Episodio-' Personajes Protagonistas *Wanda (presente/flashbacks) *Jorgen Von Strangle (presente/flashbacks) *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Chester *A.J. Secundarios *Hadas del mundo mágico (presente/flashbacks) *Binky *April Fool *Juandisimo *Cupido *Hada de los Dientes *Mama Cosma Menores *Magic Rock Sr. *Sr. Rock *Yolanda Fairywinkle (flashback) *Elfos irlandeses *Rana mágica (debut) *Anti-mágicos (mencionados) *Pixies (mencionados) *Mark Chang (mencionado indirectamente) *Rey Gripullon (mencionado indirectamente) *Reina Jipjorrulac (mencionada indirectamente) *Magic Rock Jr. (mencionado) *Hadas rockeras (mencionadas indirectamente) Trivia General *Esta es la primera parte del final de temporada. *Unas escenas del episodio fueron filtradas en el avance de este mismo (y de su segunda parte) en Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. *Este episodio y su segunda parte fueron anunciados en junio de 2018, pero sus tramas y respectivas fechas de estrenos no fueron reveladas hasta el 27 de octubre, horas después del estreno de Bloqueo Crocker-tástico. *Magic Rock Sr. reaparece en este episodio, después de su última aparición en Misterio al Rock y su breve cameo indirecto al final de Amenaza Científica, Segunda Parte. *Tambien volverá a aparecer su padre: el Sr. Rock, luego de su última aparición en el primer episodio antes mencionado. *Jorgen no ha podido reparar aun la Gran Varita, después de que esta fuera destruida desde El Equipo Terriblemente Imposible, Segunda Parte a causa de Mark y sus padres, quienes son mencionados indirectamente como "Los Yugopotamianos". *Este es el tercer episodio de dos partes cuya trama se centra en la familia Rock. *Es también el octavo episodio que se centra en esta misma familia en general. *El principio del episodio es similar al del episodio 9 vidas '''de la sexta temporada de la serie original. *Aunque este episodio fue promocionado como parte del final de temporada y centrado en la familia Rock, solo se muestra esta misma al final del episodio. *April Fool reaparece en este episodio, después de su última aparición en el corto ¿Cual es mi deseo para Navidad? de la tercera temporada. *Binky, Juandisimo, Cupido y el Hada de los Dientes reaparecen también en este episodio, después de su última aparición en Jefe Supremo Turner. *También reaparece la sala de control del mundo mágico desde el episodio antes mencionado. *Inclusive, se hace mención indirecta al episodio por Cosmo y Wanda, quienes no tienen buenos recuerdos del mismo tras el caos que se generó. *Este es el segundo episodio en presentar un flashback del mundo mágico en su epoca medieval, siendo el primero Visita Rockanrolera. *Yolanda Fairywinkle vuelve a aparecer en este episodio, después de su debut en Madre Elegante y Glamurosa, solo que en este caso se la vio en su versión joven. *Este episodio y su segunda parte fueron promocionados bajo la frase "A partir de ahora, todo será diferente", haciendo referencia al gran cambio que pasará el mundo mágico al final de la segunda parte. *Es la primera vez en la franquicia que vemos un vistazo de la infancia de Wanda. Progresos en la trama *Este capítulo revela la creación de la primera Gran Varita y el como el poder que esta contuvo fue la fusión entre las magias de Wanda y Jorgen. *También en este mismo se da el gran ataque de Magic Rock Sr. al mundo mágico, iniciando así su plan de venganza contra Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda por la muerte de su hijo, que vino prometiendo desde Venganza Rockanrolera, Segunda Parte. Revelaciones *Se revela que se hicieron dos prototipos de la Gran Varita, uno en la época medieval del mundo mágico (de hace 9000 años) y la que se hizo en la fábrica abandonada, la cual mencionó Wanda en Misión Imposirockera. *Se revela que Wanda vivió en la época medieval del mundo mágico cuando tenía a penas 6 años y estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia. *Se revela que los seres mágicos lanzaban poderes de sus manos, para transferirlos a sus respectivas varitas, dandoles así el poder que hoy poseen. *Se revela que Jorgen fue uno de los pioneros en transferir el poder de su cuerpo a su varita, dandole así la magia que hoy posee y lo hace el ser mas poderoso del mundo mágico. *Se revela que el poder que enmano de la primera Gran Varita, era una fusión entre los poderes de Wanda y Jorgen, que estaban entre ser menor y mayor, siendo ambos el que le dieron el poder que poseyó durante muchos años y siglos. *Se revela que la posterior y actual Gran Varita que se creó, fue echa a partir de los poderes de la mayoría de los seres mágicos que hizo que incluso esta funcionará con dos o mas varitas (tal como Magic Rock Jr. la usó en La Casa Mágica 2000 Loud). *Se revela que la Varita Azul que Timmy le robó a Magic Rock Sr. y que T.U.F.F. destruyó al final de Misterio al Rock era solo una imitación, siendo que la verdadera aun la posee el, quien ahora la usará para poner en marcha su ataque al mundo mágico. Referencias culturales *Cuando Binky se fastidia por el globo de elefante que hizo April Fool, el lo confunde con el de una jirafa, haciendo referencia al episodio '''Pompas de Jabón '''de '''Bob Esponja, cuando Patricio hace lo mismo cuando Bob hace una pompa de jabón del mismo animal. Chistes recurrentes *Cosmo desmayándose de la impresión por sucesos que lo asombran. *Hadas del mundo mágico sorprendiéndose por sucesos impactantes. *Hadas del mundo mágico practicando con sus varitas, rompiendo jarrones por accidente. *Jorgen tratando de que las hadas del mundo mágico medieval intenten transferir su magia a sus varitas, sin éxito, al ser rechazado. *Jorgen enojándose con facilidad a raíz de sucesos que ocurren (tanto en el presente como en el pasado). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Cuarta Temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Especiales